


Confined

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for a straitjacket prompt on the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined




End file.
